Great Dzar
} Former Director of Communications of the Green Protection Agency (11/07-1/08), and ruler of Dzarias Jin. During the Presidency of Valid de Impala, Great Dzar issued an open letter criticizing Valid's administration. The letter was the catalyst for a Vote of No Confidence which ultimately resulted in Valid's removal from power. Category:People of the Green Protection Agency Following President Impala's resignation, Great Dzar ran for GPA Presidency to complete the open term. Three other GPA members also ran to complete President Impala's term of office: Patrick Gray (PDGray) of Firebird League, Sparta of Boston College and General Graves better known by his nation's name: Kurushio. After the late October primary process concluded, both Great Dzar and Kurushio each came away with over 40% of the vote. The resulting run-off election ended with Kurushio receiving over 70% of the vote. Though he was asked to run with Kurushio as his Vice Presidential candidate in the general election cycle, Great Dzar had decided that his actions during the impeachment of Valid de Impala had set a poor example for the rest of the Alliance's membership . On 27 December 2007, Great Dzar resigned his position as Director of Communications and left the Green Protection Agency after his tenure of 410 days. In his parting letter, he offered his rationale to resign and hopes for the next generation of neutral nation builders. ::'Great Dzar steps to the podium and places a piece of paper before him. ::"When in the Course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another..." ::'Great Dzar stops, looks closer at the paper, looks up slightly, flips the paper over to the other side, smiles sheepishly, clears his throat and returns to speaking. ::My time has come. ::"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens." ::J. R. R. Tolkien wrote that most meaningful quote through his dwarf character Gimli, about 75 years ago. It was his reply to Lord Elrond's reminder that all in the Fellowship were not bound by any oath to remain with Frodo as the ring-bearer. It serves well here as I announce my resignation from the alliance to which I have been an ardent supporter and humble Member of for over 13 months. ::There is a difference though, between this statement's charge and my personal actions. It is not because I see the road ahead as a dark one. Nor do I consider myself to be faithless regarding my devotion to peace and diplomacy. It's that to be neutral and fair, I feel that I am more polarizing to the GPA by remaining than I am in leaving. ::My decision has not been made quickly or out of anger. I did not receive hateful messages in private or take someone's humor too seriously. This isn't about an election, a specific Member, any generalized group, questionable legislation or a potential threat to the alliance. I see a very bright future ahead for the GPA. Many new faces to come and the return of GPA's neutral reputation. I have as much faith now as I ever have before writing this in the brightness of GPA's road ahead. ::I'm leaving because of me, and that to be fair to Valid and everyone else, leaving the GPA is the completion of both his end and redemption. ::You see, if Valid was our scapegoat, OX and Fu and the many others that errored before him were the root causes of GPA's downward spiral in Global reputation. When I wrote my speech to the OWF, it wasn't brave or reprehensible or even worth regarding as remarkable. It was my desperation, spite, and the struggle to either hold to my beliefs of what's right versus my duty to follow the law that I swore to uphold. Sometimes, doing the right thing, even when it's wrong, means you have to do it anyway. You may think it's wrong for me to leave; but I ask you, "How can Dzar stay if he ‘’’helped’’’ initiate the process to have someone else leave?" No, there's no shame in this nor is there some reason to consider it anything but just. If one goes, both have to. ::I've been the other end of the battery. The other shoe yet to drop. Half of a handshake. ::With Valid taking the blame and my calling him out, I had to run for President to finish the cycle I started. Win or lose, I knew my days here were numbered when I posted on the 8th of December asking for censure and impeachment. Finish what I start, like I've always said. Well, this is the end. My time has come. ::I could say someone had to do it, but no one really did. I bought the GPA some time to get itself in order and to take a long, deep look into itself. To see what's been growing in there. You've all seen what's going on here. The lines are being drawn, they say. Erase them. Lines are things for those who take sides. That is not the GPA we know and love. ::Many of my friends are out there, on Planet Bob. I'm off to meet them now and to look back at 13 months of service with a bright smile and while I can still think that I had somewhat of a positive effect. That's more than enough for someone like me who never really sought fame or notoriety. ::There's no need to follow me, for those who may think that my resignation is an act worthy of martyrdom. I know all of you want to see the GPA grow, like its gardens do. I do as well. So tend to them well, my friends. ::It's been fun GPA. This next adventure I'm about to undertake is going to be fun too. :) ::Adieu. ::- Great Dzar, former Member of the Green Protection Agency ("The only Title of Consequence") GDz: Post-GPA Great Dzar accepted the invitation of Reyne Mordigan of Farlandia and joined Old Guard as their Alternate Triumvir of Operations. Currently, Great Dzar continues to hold this duty under Triumvir of Operations, Sun WuKong. He remains a stalwart believer in diplomatic efforts before warfare and regularly engages in philosophic conversation on the failings and successes of neutrality as a political system.